Death of One Birth of Two
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: Umbrella has struck again they target a family with twins, one of them sacrifices their life to protect the other. The surviving twin now searches to find answers to why her sister was killed and lives her dream of becoming a cop. OCxChris, OCxLeon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Everything Changes

It was an ordinary day for the Sheerwood family, the twins fussed about who gets the bathroom first, their mother making breakfast for them, and their father sitting at the table reading the paper. Jade, the oldest twin, waited outside the bathroom as, the youngest twin, Lorelei fixed her hair and clothes. For her this was a special day, she heard that one of the seniors was going ask her out so she had to make herself look prettier than she normally did. Once done she let Jade have the bathroom and went to the dining room for breakfast.

"I see someone made herself look pretty today," her father said.

Lorelei smiled, "Yeah, I heard that a senior was going to ask me out to the prom."

"I thought you hated dances," her mother stated.

"I do when I have to wear dresses, if he wants me in a dress than he's going to have another thing coming."

They laughed and Jade came in and took her seat beside Lorelei. They began to talk to each other in their twin talk like they usually did about things: boys, games, shows, and classes. Lorelei and Jade were different as they were from each in many ways they were like Gemini. Jade was more into school work and excessing at everything she did while Lorelei just wanted to have fun and kick ass. After they had breakfast Jade and Lorelei grabbed their bikes and headed to school.

Lorelei was really excited about being asked out by a senior not many boys had the courage to ask her since she was a major tom boy and many of them looked at her like she was one of them. A car came screeching down the road ahead of them both girls stopped and looked but only Lorelei saw the sun catch the gun in the passenger's hand. Everything seemed to slow down as the passenger rolled down the window and aim at them. The younger twin fell over her bike as she pushed Jade off her own bike and as far as she could from the danger. Two shots were fired and Lorelei felt both go through her back but didn't feel them go out her chest.

Everything was growing dark and cold Lorelei was uncomfortable on top and under the bikes but she had no strength to move. She heard her sister scream in terror and she looked up to see Jade crawling towards her. She sighed in relief that her twin was okay and a single tear fell as Lorelei felt herself seem to float away…

Jade started to yell at Lorelei until the gun went off and saw her sister's body fall on top of her bike and under the other bike. It was the blood that made her realize that Lorelei was dying and fast there was no way to get help without leaving her. Jade screamed out for someone to help them, that her sister was shot, that she was dying, that…that she was losing her little sister.

By the time the ambulance was called and got to them it was too late Lorelei was gone. The police marked it as a gang related shooting telling their family that one gang would go into nice neighborhood like theirs' and shoot the first person they saw to become a part of that gang. Lorelei was killed because someone wanted to be a part of some gang and her death was meaningless.

Jade and her parents were going through Lorelei's things for days deciding what to keep and what to sell or give away. Jade had found her sister's diary and, she knew she shouldn't read it but did, found out her twin wanted to become a police woman. She had it all planned out, boot camp for a few summers, college for the exams, then transfer to the police academy, and then work her way through the ranks of the force to become a captain.

Jade always thought Lorelei was a slacker and had nothing planned for the future but now…Lorelei had planned for her future. She planned everything out and she even called a skilled and highly recommended officer in Chicago. It was too bad she only now saw her sister in this light after her death Lorelei shouldn't have been the one who died it should've been her she was the oldest but there was no changing the past she had to move on. The way she was going to do that was to live Lorelei's dream and become a police officer.

After a week Jade came back and found there was the usual shrine for Lorelei but must of the things came from the sport teams and her friends. Lorelei had many friends and they were good friends. Her death sparked the need to end gang violence which was good but too late for her sister. She also heard the truth from her friends on how they felt about her little sister. It hurt to know that they felt that way but it made her get to know her sisters friends. They became her helping hand to get through life and they were there when they cremated Lorelei and spread her ashes into the ocean on the cliff where she liked to view the sunset when they were on vacation.

Jade was anger that the police never found the gang that killed her sister and how they easily put her in the cold case files. She swore she would fulfill her sister's dream and filled the people responsible for killing her. For twelve years she trained and studied before she finally became an officer and on request she asked to have her sister's case file. The senior officers said it was a lost cause to find a gang and the member that killed the victim but Jade didn't listen she worked on the case when she wasn't on duty or on another case or the streets.

Six years earlier bright emerald green eyes opened up and looked curiously around the tube they were in. They weren't scared at being in the tube; they had viewed the tube a couple times during their development. After a moment they heard and felt the liquid they were in drain that's when they became scared and looked around to see what was happening. Their feet touched the ground and collapsed under their own weight. Looking up they stared up into black sunglasses, with an innocent giggle feminine hands reached up to be picked up like a small child would do.

The man in front of them knelt down to examine them the new being saw their reflection in the glasses. Long red hair, large chest, pale skin, and finally large innocent red eyes she looked at the man with a smile she had no clue at what horrors were to be laid in front of her.

A/N: Hi everyone, I know I have posted in probably about a years or so :/ I've been busy trying to find a job, which I did a holiday one at Macy's and the second a part-time job at as a waitstaff at a retirement home (it's exhausting at time). But anyways, I'm done with writing for Inu-yasha and YYH I'm trying my hand at Resident Evil, I became obsessed with Leon and the Wii version of the games. I can't defeat William in the dark side Chronicles, you have to fight him 4 times in a row... DX It's so horrible. Anyways I'm going to Anime Vegas this year as my OC of Sailor Sun Star. I know overdone or never used but I have the money to actually to make my costume with the money I earned which I'm proud of. So if you come down look for Sailor Sun ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm re-read my chapter of this story and realized I didn't mention that Jade was in school for twelve years to get her police badge and the girl born six years after Lorelei's death.

I also want to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I lost my grandmother last November to an unknown disease and the staff that worked for her doctor didn't give a shit. This loss made me lose my job I was at for two years because they didn't give a shit about the fact of my lost and didn't give me time to grieve. I worked with old people that deserved death more than my grandma did. But that's the latest on my life. I have a new job and looking for another job too so I'll try to update sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade was looking over the cold case file again she had yet to find anything new to the case. She looked up when one of the senior cold case detectives, Billy Ceon, walked by. She looked at the file and caught up to the detective, Mr. Ceon.

Billy turned and looked at her, "Billy's fine, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could look into this cold case for me. I've been at for years and I haven't gotten any head way," Jade held out the file to him.

"Sure but why would you be looking in...: Billy trailed off as he saw the teenage girl in the photo looked like Jade. "Your sister?"

"My twin, they said it was a gang that shot at us so they could be part of a gang. I don't believe them and I've been through the file nearly a year."

Billy nodded and looked through the file, "I'll look into this but its been nearly thirteen years old I don't think well find the killers. But miracles have been known to happen and we've found killers for older cases."

"Make sure not to let this file out in the open, several times I've caught people around my desk looking for it. I don't want anyone else involved unless need be."

Billy looked at her again, "I'll keep that in mind."

Jade sighed, "thank you. This really means a lot to me."

Billy nodded, "Not a problem. Well I'll see you if I get anything."

Jade nodded and watched him leave with the file feeling ashamed that she had to ask for help. She went back to her desk and looked at the recent cases of disappearances of the citizens of Raccoon City. There were six in the last two weeks and any witnesses said it was a red-head teen girl who lured the teens away never to be seen again.

Despite being a medium size city they rarely got teens being gone for more than a day. It was a twin raised on hunting so most kids knew how to defend themselves and listen to their guts. They were planning a stake out to try to lure the kidnapper out.

Jade went to the whiteboard of the sightings of the kidnapper and their victims. There's was no pattern or connections the victims had to each other. All the victims were either kidnapped near their home or when they went to go out to get something. All the victims were between the ages of two and thirty mostly teens or young parents.

A mother of two was kidnapped just after her husband got home as she went to check their mail. Her mail key was in the mail box and the apartment had video on the mail box area and the was the first sighting of the kidnapper.

One victim was a two-year old the mother was walking to the store and when she went to put the child in the cart her son was gone. Witnesses said that she had talked to the red-haired kidnapper and let the person take the child. The mother denied talking to anyone on her way to the store but an ATM caught the incident on camera. The person had placed their back to the camera so they had no face and one of their experts explained how this person pulled off the kidnapping but not the lapse in the woman's memory. It from bad to worse for the woman, her husband was so anger he was in the process of divorcing her when she too disappeared.

Another victim was a star student in high school who got off the bus and never made it home. The student decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. The only witness was an eighty year old that saw the kidnapper drag the student into a car. He was unable to get to the phone or the alley in time.

It was a very difficult case but one thing they knew for sure was that they had a serial kidnapper on their hands. They knew where the cameras were, knew how to deceive people, was extremely strong, and had no fear of the police. Jade was looking at the board so deep in thought that she didn't hear Chris come up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She let out a yelp and glared at Chris, "Don't do that!"

Chris chuckled and looked at the board, "Weird huh? Belongs left behind, IDs and money are left at the sites and only the person is missing. Not normal of typical kidnappers."

"Yeah its weird, none of their bodies have turned up or persons alive. I pray to the goddesses that they're alive."

"You wanna get some lunch? It may help, I heard fish is good brain food."

Jade rolled her eyes but nodded, "Yeah lunch does sound good right now."

Chris smiled and took Jades hand leading her out of the RPD. They went down to the café just a couple blocks away and took a table near the window. They sat and talked about whats going on with their friends. Jade laughed at one of Chris jokes and just happened to look over when a familiar woman walked by.

She got up and ran out of the café after the woman. Jade heard Chris yell at her but she ignored him as she chased after the woman. She caught up and grabbed hold of the others wrist. The woman spun around and glared at the other female that grabbed her. The two looked at each other, the woman who was being held be the wrist by Jade had sunglasses on, red hair, and slightly tanned skin.

"It can't be," Jade said.

"You're right, it isn't," with that the other woman slugged Jade across the face and round house kicked her. "See you slut."

* * *

><p>(AN: Once again sorry about the delay on this story. Shit happened but at least I got it up.)


	4. Chapter 4

Albert walked down a long dark hallway, reading the paperwork on the clipboard he carried. He pressed his hand onto a print scanner, then walked into the room that had the holding cells. Currently there was only two occupants in the cells on opposite sides of the room. He looked up from the clipboard, coming to a stop in front of the girls cell. He looked in on her.

The girl was playing with her new toy she stole from her recent victim. It was a golden brown winged ocarina that hung on her neck by a matching colored chain. After she had punched out the cop she decided to retreat with the subjects she had caught for the company. The red-head paused and looked at him, "Hello boss."

He raised an eyebrow at the necklace. "Report." He said simply. He'd find out where she got that from later.

She laid back on her bed, "Let's see...captured two three to five year old subjects, one sixteen to nineteen year old, and one thirty year old. I ran into an employee of the STARS who seemed to recognized me, I neutralized with a punch and returned to cell seeing the threat was becoming to great."

This will have to be my last post, I have to finish up a couple things then get to bed.) Huh... Does she know he's part of S.T.A.R.S.? Does he have his abilities yet?)

He scoffed. "You're getting sloppy, S.T.A.R.S. aren't to be fucked with... If they capture you, it's done."

"I wasn't, my look out was. They didn't see the pair in the coffee shop and I've been leaving clues for them so they don't suspect you. Plus that chick seemed too distracted by how I looked to think I was the kidnapper. Did my original have any siblings or family I should look out for. Last I was told her family lived up south not in the city."

Albert explained about the twin sister while trying to hide a smirk. Fortunately enough, he had been able to keep tabs on her because she had decided to join the force.

The girl waited for his answer about her original, getting bored she picked up her new toy and began to play it.

He let the sentence trail off, frowning. Her attention span was one of the things that needed to be improved. He adjusted his shades and flipped through a couple pages of his paperwork. He threw a photo into the cell the sibling. "So you don't forget. Your training starts in an hour." He said, then turned to leave.

She gave a gruff noise and looked at the picture, "Can I start killing people soon? I'm sure I caught enough people for you by now." She had a strange blood lust that she had to fill and recently experiments didn't fill that need."

He stopped and glanced back at her, deciding. After a minute's thought, he answered her. "Only the vagrants. Their deaths aren't looked into - we just bag and tag them... However, I'll only allow you to if you do well in your training." He left. He would send someone down for her in about an hour so she could complete her training - he had set up a new course for her.

She groaned, she hated training they had created her to be an excellent fighter and quick thinker but they made her brain with a defect to prevent her from thinking further beyond her orders. She laid back waiting an hour for the guards to take her to her training.

He finally sent the guards down to get her, distracted with paperwork not only from Umbrella, but also from S.T.A.R.S. He glanced up, looking at the monitor that sent feed from her cell. He knew her skills were perfect and that she could think on the fly along the lines of the orders he would give her, but it never hurt to keep those skills honed and possibly try new techniques. He would be finished the paperwork before she stopped training and he would go down to see her before she left.

As the guards brought her to the training room she was thinking that she needed a name. They always called her by her experiment name. She used different fake names when she captured her victims. The young woman decide to ask Albert about it, she didn't want her original's name it had to be new. It was a funny thing about cloning she had all the memories of her original but none of the emotional attachment. The original wanted to up a cop but it wasn't the reason that was typical of most cops.

She got into the training room and studied the room's lay out, "he really out did out do himself this time." There were the new experiment b.o.w.s lickers in attached rooms. She never fought them before but the glock on the opposite side of the room told here there was a time limit. She jumped onto the course and began running for said gun.

Albert decided to finish the paperwork for S.T.A.R.S. later. He wanted to see how his little fireball (a secret nickname he called her, but only silently) was doing in the course. He got up, grabbing the clipboard and switched out the paperwork. He quickly walked down to the observation lookout above the course. By the time he had gotten there, she had already disposed of three out of eight of the new lickers. He quickly glanced around and caught a flash of red as it spun behind a wall, gracefully dodging a slash. He smirked, watching her.

The girl looked up to see Albert watching her, she spun and twisted around as two lickers charged her. As she spun she fired a bullet into one of the lickers brain's. Before she could land and make her next move the licker that was behind her slashed her back with it's tongue. She groaned and glared at the offending licker. She called out to Albert and focused on quickly killing the lickers now, "Albert, I want a name and not my original's name. It doesn't...suit me now."

He leaned forward, resting on the railing and holding the clipboard just so he could glance at it. After a moment of thought, he called out. "Chimes."

She flipped over the last licker and shot it straight in it's head, she turned and smiled, "Sounds good to me. Is that all for training?"

Albert wrote down a few things on the clipboard, then looked up at her. He motioned for her to spin around so he could see the healing progress on that cut.

Chimes turned and lifted up her shirt, it was already partly healed. Within the hour it should be healed and she would be ready for the next mission.

He debated, then waved her on. "Go play, but be back within an hour. Remember - only the vagrants, or else you'll make my job much harder than it needs to be."

"Okay, and those are the really dirty guys right?" she walked to the entrance thinking of the way she could kill the people. She wasn't going to use a gun that was easy to trance.

He nodded before she left, then left the room himself. He had quite a few things to do before her next mission.

Chimes went to the armory and looked at the weapons. She spied an ax and a katana and took those they were designed to cut through the human skull. She strapped them on, the katana on her back and the ax on her waist. She was very happy to leave the facility and test her skills.

Albert appeared behind her. "Don't go crazy, tonight. Don't leave behind a massacre scene, or else the R.P.D. will be suspicious. Dispose of the bodies when you're done, as well."

"Aw! I wanted the kidnapping to turn to serial killer case," Chimes pouted at him. "Where do you want me to dispose of them?"

He thought for a moment. "The lake in the forest. We've allowed some of our aquatic b.o.w.'s to live in the lake and they'll finish disposing of them."

"Alright," Chimes nodded and goes to leave, "I'm going to enjoy this."

He almost smirked, watching her go. He would have gone with her just to see her finesse, but he had work to do and it would change everything if he did go.

Chimes ascended to the surface and she headed to the quiet city. Oh how the city didn't realize what lay in store for them now that she had been released into their city.

* * *

><p>AN: A special thanks to Wesker839 for helping me with this chapter. I'm sometimes not very good with Albert Wesker.


	5. Author Notes

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I feel like all my readers have a right to know what's going on with me since I haven't updated in a while. Short version at the bottom if you don't want to read my rant.

So what happened was that the stress from my job was keeping me from having time to making the chapters. I had a mobile device to write the chapters but my work was very stressful which turned off my inspiration. Due to this and the stress from my work I became a bitch because I was so stressed and I took it out on my friends because for some reason they weren't really my friends and choose not to understand my stress and why I was falling asleep at our get togethers even though one of them worked with me for a few months.

We then went to a convention which I didn't have fun at because they abandoned me on the second day there. When we had to go they had to pick up my "bff"'s boyfriend's things in another state which I was fine with because they told me this ahead of time. What I wasn't okay with was that I told them that my dad had taken my car so my little sister could drive it and at the same time I was moving into my new apartment with my roommate and we only had one key and she was staying up for me so instead of dropping another girl and I at where I live, because my parents house is near the highway that we took, they went all the way to their apartment across town and expected me to help them move the boyfriend's things into the apartment with them. Granted I would've helped if we arrived at 10:30 pm instead of 11:30pm because they didn't know that when they say one time to leave that they should be ready by that time. So that convention fun turned out horrible for me.

Then my grandmother I was really closed to passed away from an unknown infection and my boss supposed understood how I felt but still gave me split shifts so I couldn't grieve properly for her since I only had three days off to go there, attend the funeral, and then fly back to go to work the next day. By this time I was very depressed and also jobless because my work decided to fire two weeks after my grandmother's funeral. I got a job at an adult shop and I decided to give my ex bff a chance to either make up, because I was a bitch at the time but not the only one that was either, or we forgive and go our separate ways. She decide to make a third option pretend to be my friend and then catfish me with one of her friends that I liked and only met once and through texts. After two weeks of this she told me it was all a game that she did with her friends to led me on. So not to be brought down by her I told her goodbye forever and her little game wouldn't change me.

So I've been unemployed for over a year now but I did get a new group of friends that are true understanding friends I also now have a job working on the Las Vegas strip under the M&M factory and the coke cola factory. I have a wonderful boyfriend that was my friend when I was in my dark times during these two to three years, depending on the time I met him, and I'm working on lowering my credit dept since I lost my job. As for where I met him it was the internet on facebook it started as me wanting to save him because he was so young to have such dark thoughts and then after a year I fell for him but I had to stay back because he was with someone at the time. But a few weeks ago we became official and have been in love with each other despite the distance between us.

So a long story short I went into a bad depression and I do hope to finish the stories I have started and maybe write a few more. Also don't wish ill on the girl that hurt me I'm over it, it's in the past. I do have bad feeling about what she did but karma will get her in the end as it did with me until I began to be positive.

Thank you for all your love and support through thought and reviews.

~Fire-ninja-Yamakaza


End file.
